


Ask and You Shall Get

by addict_writer



Series: Ask and You Shall Get [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Brian, Bottom Justin, Could Be Canon, Dom/sub Play, M/M, toppy Justin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addict_writer/pseuds/addict_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to Meat Hook gives Brian and Justin new horizons to explore. A series of one-shots that could be read independently. BDSM themed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask and You Shall Get

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first installment of the series.

Justin paced the length of the loft over and over, trying to conjure the best way to approach a delicate subject with Brian. They'd made up only a few short weeks ago and he didn't want to screw it up with a silly question.

Preoccupied with how to ask Brian about his newest ambition, because he knew he had to take Brian along if he went there, unless he wanted a huge fight, Justin failed to hear the front door opening and slamming shut.

"How's your hand?" Brian asked casually, draping his coat over the back of a chair.

Justin stopped creating a dent in the hardwood. He looked at him gimp hand, flexing it, as if remembering the overwork had sent him home sooner than working hours allowed. "Fine."

"It doesn't sound fine." Brian gently took his hand, rubbing his thumb over Justin's palm. "Why the fuck didn't you tell Greg you weren't okay?"

"I didn't realize I overexerted myself…until well…" Justin looked down. "Am I fired for dropping the coffee cup on Gardner's lap?"

"I kissed his ass for you."

"I promise to kiss yours in return," Justin joked. "Thank you, really."

"Don't mention it. I also gave Greg quite the speech about not seeing you weren't okay. Lucky it's the weekend and you can relax."

"There goes my plan to give handjobs left and right."

"You can give _blow_ jobs left and right…starting now." Brian unzipped his pants, palming his dick.

Justin didn't wait for further encouragements. Blowing Brian took his mind off the imminent talk they needed to have.

If only.

Even the blowjob kept his mind over-analyzing every gesture and word out of Brian.

The hand behind Justin's head guiding his mouth over Brian's dick. The praises and grunts of pleasure when Justin did something right. The look on Brian's face right before he spilled in Justin's mouth.

When he was done, Justin swallowed, standing up. Brian smiled, wiping his thumb to the corner of Justin's mouth.

"Shower?" He was already on his way to the bathroom.

Justin hurried to catch up, wiping at his mouth. "Brian…" His voice shook and he felt seventeen all over again, an inexperienced twink.

"You already shower? Then think of a place to go out tonight. I just heard Babylon is off limits."

"Did he close it?" Justin frowned, watching Brian undressing for his shower. He knew it was a matter of time until Stockwell closed Babylon.

"Not yet. It's off limits, unless you're a muncher. You sure about not showering?" He threw over his shoulder.

The first thing Justin had done when he'd arrived at the loft earlier was to take a hot shower. "Yeah. Why? Do I smell?" I sniffed at his armpit, pushing back memories of his hurried showers before everything came crashing down.

Brian laughed, amused at how jumpy Justin was. Something was eating at him, but he figured it was the tiring day at work. He stepped into the shower, effectively cutting off the conversation.

Justin couldn't believe his luck. If he suggested Meat Hook, he might not get a raised eyebrow from Brian. He went to Brian's closet, ruffling through the clothes in search for something they could wear to that club. He had no idea what people really wore there…besides leather.

That had been the word Brian associated with Meat Hook on the night they met, but over time Justin had learned Meat Hook wasn't everyone's cup of tea. Justin wasn't sure it was for him either, but he wanted to try it, to experience it so he could say whether he liked it or not.

Sure, he'd played around with Brian, testing some playful spanking, light bondage, and using various toys to spice up their already spiced-up sex life. Meat Hook was supposed to be something more.

"Is there a particular reason why you're trying to fit your bubble in my favorite lambskin leather pants?"

Justin jumped startled by Brian's voice. He smiled sheepishly. "I wanted to see how I looked in these."

"Take them off."

"I have a suggestion." Justin left the pants unzipped, walking to Brian. The leather hugged his ass so tightly, he had to shuffle.

"Don't be stubborn. If you tear them, I'm going to turn your ass purple. You can wear the other pair," Brian suggested, slowly peeling the pants off Justin's legs. "What's with this sudden desire to wear leather?" He smoothed a hand over his favorite leather pants, hugging them to his chest.

Justin rolled his eyes. Brian and his clothes was a territory he should never step in between. "I was thinking of trying something new."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you said Babylon is dangerous territory."

Brian shuddered. "Unless you're into watching dykes go at it on the dancefloor, by all means—Babylon is all yours tonight. I'd rather kick back at Woody's."

 _No!_ Justin thought agitated. "You said I get to choose," he blurted out, trying to hide his panic and eagerness.

"And your choice somehow involves my leather pants."

"You got it."

"How is that? Wearing jeans is overdressed if you want to go to Poppers." Brian scowled.

"That's not what I had in mind."

"If you drag me to Boytoy again to get free drinks, I'm going to kick your ass."

Justin swallowed nervously, grabbing the other pair of leather pants. "How about…"

"Yes?" Brian looked through his shirts, unsure which one went better with the leather pants. When Justin didn't continue his unfinished question, Brian faced him. "How about, what?"

"We never went there and I thought you wouldn't like me going alone so maybe…together…just for tonight?"

"Go on…"

"Meat Hook?" Justin bit his lower lip, nearly drawing blood. He watched a variety of emotions playing on Brian's face, until his features settled on exasperated from anxious and horrified.

"How about a beer at Woody's, then we come back here, and I plow your ass into the mattress?"

"If you're not coming with me, I'm going alone. If not tonight, some other time."

"The hell you are! That place isn't for a cute blond boy ass. They'd eat you alive."

"Then come with me. Save me from them…whoever _them_ is."

"Look, Sunshine, can you give it a rest?"

Justin huffed, tugged the pants on him, then slipped his light blue sleeveless shirt over his head. "What can they do? It's nothing we haven't already done."

"There. That attitude of yours will get you in a shitload of trouble. You're still the same brat I met under the lamppost. You can't get an attitude in that place…well, unless you're the one in charge."

"So I can't pass as a big bad top? If we walk in there together, they'd immediately label us—you the Top and me the Bottom? That's such bullshit. I've done my fair share of topping. I'm pretty good at it, too."

"So I heard it through the backroom's grapevine. And I can attest it, too," Brian commented with a smile. "To answer you, they'd label us as something else—Dom and Sub, Master and Pet, and who knows what other kinks are there these days."

"You seem pretty informed."

"I've been around." Brian shrugged. "You know, I used to have a social life outside Sunshine's inner circle before you came along."

"So I heard." Justin laughed. "I'm sure they don't call you Stud of Liberty Avenue based on lies."

Brian smirked, cupping Justin's cheek. "Meat Hook isn't for you, that's all I'm saying."

"Not if I have you by my side."

"Jesus Christ. Do you ever give up?"

"I have various ways to make you cave. I know all your weak spots, Kinney."

Brian closed his eyes, pinching the skin between his brows. The twink had the upper hand. When he opened his eyes to fixate Justin with a death glare, he tried to convey how serious he was through his look.

"No one is ever to hear about our adventures tonight. It's going to be a one-time thing. If you want more, I'll cross on the other side of the street if we bump into each other."

"So refreshing to hear I'd be treated like any other trick."

"I'm serious, Justin. And one more thing."

"So many rules…"

"Their lifestyle has many rules," Brian said simply. "Whatever I say or do in there—"

"—won't be held against you when we're out of there," Justin finished, laughing.

"I must be crazy for accepting to take such an immature brat to Meat Hook."

**oOo**

An hour later, Brian opened the door of Meat Hook, shooing Justin inside, constantly looking over his shoulder. If people saw them, they'd have enough to gossip to last them a lifetime.

"It's kind of dark in here," Justin noticed, squinting around, soaking every last detail of the club to his brain.

"Yeah well, it's supposed to be. One drink. You have time to look around and realize it's not your cup of tea until we finish one drink."

Justin latched on Brian's arm. "Then you better order beer, not a shot of Beam."

"You know me too well."

"Takes one to know one."

Brian leaned against the bar. "Two Heineken."

Justin pressed into Brian's side, pointing to the other side of the vast room. "Is that guy kneeling on this hard floor? Seriously? Isn't the Dom supposed to care of him?"

"Maybe he's being punished." Brian shrugged. He really wasn't into letting Justin know he actually liked coming to Meat Hook every once in a while. He met the hottest guys, who never gave him trouble the next day.

"Oh, shit! Look there! Did they have to leave that room's door open?" Justin turned to point to a wide open door revealing a scene in development. The sling scene gave Justin bad flashbacks about Sap's party.

Brian slapped Justin's hand. "Stop pointing! Where are your WASPy manners?"

"But maybe not all of us want to see what fucked-up things happen in there."

"I told you this is not for your innocent eyes." Brian took a pull from his beer.

"Did you ever…?"

"Besides what I've done with you? No."

"I meant…have it done to you," Justin whispered, eyeing Brian curiously. "You have to know how it feels yourself to try it on someone else, right?"

"Not necessarily."

"So you never…"

"What's with all the questions? This…" Brian waved around. "…isn't going to magically change our relationship and turn it into fuck knows what. You were curious, and I had to come protect your ass."

"Aww, that's so sweet. You said relationship. Who knew bringing you here would make you romantic?"

"Shut the fuck up," Brian muttered.

"Now, don't get all grumpy, old man," Justin cooed, combing his fingers through Brian's hair.

"I said shut up." Brian could see their little conversation was getting other people's attention. He'd never been in the scene. In the past when he chose some guy, he took him home as fast as possible, never lingering for so long in this club.

Justin groaned. "What the fuck crawled up your ass? It was an innocent comment. Forget I said anything."

"Be quiet," Brian hissed, bringing him closer.

"Your boy needs a firm hand to discipline him." A big leather daddy said from behind them.

"Yeah, thanks for the heads up," Brian muttered, squeezing Justin's shoulder in hope to keep him from commenting.

The other man stepped even closer in their space, his eyes on Justin. "Is he always so intolerant, speaking without permission?"

Justin gaped at the man, before a cunning smile spread on his face. Brian glared, realizing he was about to say something totally stupid.

"He's in training. You know how disobedient they are in the beginning," Justin said seriously, mockingly petting Brian's head.

"If you ever need a few tips on how to keep him in line…"

"No, thank you. I can handle him just fine." Justin beamed at the man, pinching Brian's cheek.

Once they were alone again, Brian grabbed Justin by the chin. "What the fuck did you just do?"

"Touchy, touchy. It was a silly game."

"God, Justin. You don't play games around these people. Remember your little homework when we first met? Your lessons in all kind of things? Well, I think we need to pick them up, starting with BDSM. Maybe when you understand what this lifestyle entitles, you'll stop being such a brat!"

"But I don't want any homework," he whined. He was sick of homework. "Can't we simply experience stuff?"

"Sure, but you'll run to the hills if I exemplify anything."

"No, I won't."

"You don't listen to me about wiping your shoes before stepping into the loft, let alone not picking your shit from where you feel like dumping it. What makes you think you'd listen to me when I told you something, knowing there would be consequences if you didn't?"

"Consequences? Like punishment? Kinky."

"It's not the pleasurable kind of punishment, either."

"I still want to try it. I mean I have to try it, before I say I don't like it."

Someone else stepped next to them, ordering a beer, keeping his eyes on them.

Brian scowled at the man. "Fuck off," he muttered.

Justin smirked. "He's in training," he repeated his previous words, dodging Brian's hand. "Not respectful at all."

"I'm seriously going to turn your ass red," Brian snapped.

"And he gets so violent toward me…" Justin added to the other man, who was openly gaping at them.

"Dude, you're the lousiest daddy ever. How can you let your boy embarrass you like that in public?"

Beer flew out of Brian's nose and he coughed, thumping on his chest, staring wide-eyed after the man's retreating form.

Justin threw his head back, laughing loudly. "This is the funniest night we ever spent out together."

"I think we're done here." Brian seized Justin's arm, wheeling him to the door. He got a firm nod from the man who'd given him the advice, and also a few encouragements of punishing the bratty child from various patrons, on their way out.

Justin nearly spilled down the stairs, laughing hysterically. "That was hilarious… _daddy_."

Brian slapped the back of Justin's head. "You little shit. Walk."

"Now, less than one hour in that place and you get all commanding."

Brian scoffed. "Little boys always listen to their daddies," he joked, dragging Justin after him in the diner's direction.

"And good daddies get their little boys whatever they want." Justin batted his eyelashes at Brian.

He should have known the twat would find it to his advantage.

They stepped into the diner still in a playful mood, shoving each other and jabbing daddy jokes.

"How are my boys?" Debbie smiled widely, hugging them tightly. "I miss you around here, Sunshine."

"I'm sure he misses his bus boy status, though he doesn't do much else at work, either."

"Shut up, you! I learned so much in the past few weeks! I also get the coffee when Cynthia's too busy," Justin explained to Debbie.

Brian smirked, combing a hand through Justin's hair. "I trained him well."

Justin sighed dramatically, placing a hand over his heart. "You said nothing would change after visiting that place, you even used the word 'relationship', now you get all commanding and say things like training."

"Shut up," Brian hissed, glad Debbie had departed to bring their usual, before she could eavesdrop on Justin's lamenting.

The gang chose that moment to make an appearance, disturbing their supposedly quiet meal.

Emmett whistled, seizing Justin up and down. "Damn, baby! You look hot!"

"Is there a particular reason why you two match?" Michael inquired, eyeing them surprised.

"I'm surprised you know about it," Emmett said curiously. "It's Match Me night at Popperz. I had no idea Brian was into that kind of scene."

"There's a lot you don't about Brian. He's into all kinds of scenes," Justin quipped up, grinning.

"I feel like this is all I've been saying the whole night, but would you shut the fuck up?" Brian barked at Justin.

"Touchy. Hit a nerve?" Justin smiled sweetly.

"Just wait until we get home. And that's a promise," Brian threatened.

"Are you going to discipline me for being a naughty boy?" Justin batted his eyelashes. "Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

Emmett and Michael stared in shock at Justin, not knowing him so bold, while Ben simply asserted the scene playing in front of him, having a feeling there was more to the way Justin and Brian were acting.

"When I'm through with you, you won't be able to sit down for a whole week!"

"Why would you even think of hurting Sunshine?" Debbie demanded, returning to their table with food.

"Because he's a fucking brat." Brian reached to steal a fry from Justin's plate, only to get his hand slapped away by Justin.

"Ask nicely and I might let you have a fry."

Brian rolled his eyes. "Can I please have some fries, twat?" He asked mockingly.

"Of course, _daddy_!" Justin beamed, taking a fry between his thumb and index finger, bringing it to Brian's already opened mouth.

Michael chocked on his gulp of soda, while Emmett watched his friends confused.

Brian scowled, pushing Justin away and grabbing his coffee.

"No need to be embarrassed, Brian. We all suspected you as a closeted case. You proved my theory when you kept Justin around."

Justin burrowed into Brian's side. "We haven't explored that side of our relationship yet."

"And we never will."

"Aww. You mean what you told that leather bear were empty words? I was expecting you to take me home and put your threats to good use."

"What leather bear?' Michael frowned.

Justin glanced at their friends, having forgotten about them. Then he eyed Brian, worried. _Did he say too much?_

Brian pushed the plate to Michael. "Here, for you. We have to go." Grabbing Justin's elbow, he stood up. "I have a twink to discipline."

Justin grinned, clinging to Brian's arm. "My daddy is so strong and caring."

"For the last time, and I mean it, shut the fuck up, Justin!"

"Or what?"

"I'm going to gag you."

"Is that a promise? It sounds so hot!"

Brian rolled his eyes. With a wave to his friends, he dragged Justin out of the diner.

"Are we really going to do it?" Justin asked eagerly.

"Ask and you shall get. Though, I have a feeling, you'd wish you hadn't begged for this when I'm done."

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'll make it a tradition to post something new on my birthday. Last year, it was The Intruder...now, it's this.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this little project. Join me in my fb group to discuss my stories. Queer as Folk U.S. Fanfiction Addiction.


End file.
